


Dudas

by StarLight10 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!Spock, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Relationship, straight kirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarLight10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock vuelve a Nuevo Vulcano durante su permiso de cuatro semanas.</p><p>Por primera vez en su vida, siente una gran confusión de sentimientos, lo cual lo lleva a recurrir a la única persona que es capaz de ayudarlo: su madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudas

Amanda sonrió cándidamente.

Ahí estaba su hijo, su pequeño Spock, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca más humana de lo que él pudiese imaginar. Estaba sentado en un sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos juntas bajo su barbilla, en una mueca pensativa.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó ella, con voz cálida.

—Lo he pensado muchísimo. De hecho, es en lo que más pienso desde hace siete meses, aproximadamente— Spock bajó las manos y la miró, buscando en su mirada color café la paz que necesitaba su corazón, la comprensión que había estado anhelando tanto tiempo.

—¿Y qué es en lo que has pensado, exactamente?

—He llegado a la conclusión de que...—Spock vaciló un momento, algo totalmente inusual en él— ¿crees que yo puedo enamorarme, madre?— el vulcano dirigió también sus ojos hacia ella, encontrándose rápidamente con su mirada— quiero decir, mi parte humana.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo con humanos, puede esa parte de ti mismo esté más presente ahora que cuando vivías únicamente rodeado de vulcanos— Amanda adelantó una mano y cogió la de su hijo, con gesto protector— enamorarse no es algo malo.

—Me da miedo sufrir— confesó Spock finalmente, sinceramente.

—Si te has enamorado de él... Es que pones cierta confianza en que no va a dañarte— mientras hablaba, Spock negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes- dijo en voz baja- a él le gustan las mujeres.

—Pero si os lleváis tan bien, a lo mejor podríais....

—No, madre— Spock hizo una pausa, suspirando casi imperceptiblemente— lo que quiero decir, es que le gustan DEMASIADO las mujeres— recalcó esa palabra, tratando de hacerle comprender a su madre lo que quería decir.

—Es mujeriego— Amanda asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchísimo— Spock negó. Aquello era un tema que le dolía más de lo que podía expresar exteriormente.

Spock dejó volar su memoria hasta aquella noche del quince de Octubre, fecha terrestre.

El permiso había comenzado dos días atrás, y James se había empeñado en llevarlo a cenar a su bar preferido, para enseñarle sus costumbres en la Tierra. Spock, por supuesto, no se había negado a ello.

Mantuvieron una conversación fluida mientras paseaban por las calles de Riverside. James hablaba sobre su infancia, su vida y sus recuerdos. Spock simplemente escuchaba y le daba su opinión de vez en cuando. Para su sorpresa, no hubo un solo minuto incómodo...

... Hasta que llegaron al bar.

James saludó efusivamente a la camarera, y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Al parecer, eran viejos conocidos. Spock no dijo nada, pues prefirió atribuir ese comportamiento al carácter abierto de su Capitán. Sin embargo, James no cesó de flirtear con Jessie a cada segundo que se cruzaba con ella, hasta que Spock comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

El final de la cena llegó precipitado. Spock ardía en deseos de huir, pues sabía que no iba a poder mostrar su habitual indiferencia mucho más. Por su lado, James no quería hacer esperar mucho a Jessie, que había acabado su turno y esperaba visiblemente impaciente en la barra.

Al separarse, Spock informó a James de que iba a volver a la base de la Flota y aprovechar el viaje de la Colum IV para llegar hasta Nuevo Vulcano. El humano pareció quedarse algo perplejo, pero luego le dedicó su más encantadora sonrisa y le deseó suerte, marchándose definitivamente.

Spock se había preguntado muchas veces si debería haber mostrado algún tipo de molestia o incomodidad frente a la situación, pero no había llegado a una conclusión clara.

—¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de él, lo que tanto te atrae?— la voz de Amanda sacó a Spock de sus propios pensamientos.

—Todo— contestó sinceramente— me gusta hasta lo que me disgusta. Además —añadió— es la única persona a parte de ti que ha intentado entenderme, comprenderme y apoyarme. Hemos vivido situaciones límite juntos, incluso él ha estado a punto de morir. Y lo más importante es que sé que él nunca me haría daño conscientemente. Quiero decir, que si se enterase de lo que está sucediendo... Sé que sería más discreto.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que no hay una sola posibilidad de que él sienta lo mismo?

—Porque sé que es imposible.

—¿Y si fueras una mujer?— la pregunta de Amanda dejó a Spock desconcertado.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Crees que si fueras una mujer, él te amaría? Me refiero a ti como mujer, con tus mismas características, una copia femenina de ti. ¿Crees que podría desearte, quererte? —Amanda miró con verdadero interés a su hijo. Lo conocía mejor de lo que él creía, sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—Pues...— Spock se quedó pensativo un buen rato. Era cierto que a Jim le gustaban las mujeres lanzadas y despampanantes y que él, de serlo, no sería ninguna de las dos cosas. Sin embargo, era consciente del inmenso cariño que James le profesaba. Tal vez, si hubiese sido una mujer, y hubiesen vivido juntos todo lo que ellos habían vivido juntos...— es posible —contestó al fin— de hecho, podría ser muy probable.

—Entonces— contestó Amanda, con una sonrisa triunfal— ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—No lo entiendo.

—Si él pudiese enamorarse de ti, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Porque soy un hombre, ni siquiera está abierta la posibilidad. Además, es una simple suposición, a lo mejor James ni siquiera piensa en enamorarse. Por lo que sé, disfruta de su vida tal y como está y... Yo no puedo obligarlo a renunciar a ella.

—Llega un momento en la vida de todas las personas en el que esas cosas ya no sirven. En el que estar con mil amantes no soluciona nada. En el que una sola persona puede llenar con creces el espacio que han dejado todos los demás.

—¿Y si yo no soy esa persona?— Spock sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Por primera vez, estaba hablando con alguien del tema y, junto a su madre, dejar aflorar su parte humana era incluso una sensación de alivio, casi de purificación— prefiero esta situación a que de verdad se enamore de alguien que no sea yo. Creo que no podría soportar el hecho de renunciar a él para siempre de esa forma.

—¿Y si no le expones tu problema, cómo vas a solucionarlo?

—No puedo hacerlo. Sé que trabajar conmigo después de eso, para él sería un suplicio.

—Vuelves a dar por hecho que te rechazaría.

—Lo hará. Con tacto, tratando de no dañarme, pero lo hará. Y por mucho que lo intente, me dolerá igual, y será mil veces peor.

—No me puedo creer que precisamente tú, hijo mío, estés siendo tan ilógico.

—Trato de causar el menor daño posible.

—No —respondió Amanda, acariciando la mejilla del vulcano— estás huyendo de tu problema, en lugar de enfrentarte a él. Mañana debes volver la Tierra, llegarás allí en pocos días, ¿y qué harás cuando lo veas?

—Comportarme como siempre.

—No es lo que debes hacer.

—Pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Sabes que no— Amanda se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso en la frente a Spock— debo irme a dormir, cariño. Quiero que pienses en esta conversación, que tengas cuidado en tus nuevas misiones y sobretodo que me prometas que vas a intentar ser feliz.

—Lo haré, madre.

Amanda le sonrió por última vez antes de salir de la estancia, dejando a Spock solo con sus pensamientos.

La noche en Nuevo Vulcano era cálida y agradable. Muy parecida a la del propio Vulcano, aunque no tan extremadamente seca.

Spock se acercó a una de las grandes ventanas y se quedó observando las pequeñas dunas y montículos escarpados. ¿Cómo sería besar a James? Podría preguntar y media galaxia sabría responderle, pero Spock sabía que para él sería totalmente diferente. El hecho de que aun siendo vulcano, estuviese dispuesto a permitir un contacto íntimo, no hacía más que indicar la confianza y cariño absolutos que tenía hacia él.

¿Querría James tomar en algún momento de su vida aquello tan íntimo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle? Podría preguntarle al otro Spock, pero era inútil. Ya había dejado bien claro que no iba a interferir en su futuro de ninguna de las maneras.

Spock suspiró y se preguntó si en aquella noche que había dedicado a pensar en él, James estaría solo o acompañado.


End file.
